kissing a star
by light of stars
Summary: Just short dribble about Usagi and Seiya sharing their first real kiss. (*^^) Fluff! Review!


_kissing a star_

by: naokofan

          Intro: Hi guys! This actually goes with my _'light of the stars'_ fic, but I chose to write it aside from the fic because I like it centered only around Seiya and Usagi. A sweet little dribble I came up with about Usagi sharing her first real kiss with Seiya. A mellow poetic feel about it. Oh extreme fluff to follow!

*                                                 *                                                 *

**SEIYA**

          _What can I do to be a better friend to you? What can I do to make your pain a little less? What can I do to get you to notice me? I already love you. I already am willing to devote myself to you. I dot on you, adore you and treat you like the proper Princess you are. I break the rules; I offer my life to see you continuing to shine. So tell me my Moon Princess, what can I do to keep that smile on your face? What can I do to keep a giggle at your lips? I am willing to be your everything. Both Seiya Kou and Sailor Star Fighter. _

          The night was warm, yet Usagi still clung to a fluffy pink sweater, fiddling with her sleeves as her eyes traced their way through the constellations in amazement and wonder. The stars were such a beautiful thing, and of course, great things could come from the gift of the starlight. Fingertips were pressed against the railing, once or twice glancing down to peer at her reflection against the surface of the water. When it was warm, and whenever she had a lot on her mind, Usagi loved to leave the safety of her room to roam. To walk without a care in the world. Another seemed to have a similar interest, before as soon as her eyes closed and reopened to peer back down at her reflection, there was a hand against her shoulder, and the smiling face of a certain black-haired idol was staring back at her.

**USAGI**

_There is that feeling again. The same feeling I get when he comforts me, or touches me gently. My heart pounds against my chest, and my cheeks darken to crimson. Maybe I am taken with his devotion. No other boy has ever done that for me. Mamo-chan's light wasn't even this strong. Seiya's the brightest light that dwells in the sky, and I shouldn't doubt that his feelings would be true. Yet why did he have to single me now? A girl... sworn to another. Future Queen of the moon. Of course, I am not that yet. I am just Tsukino Usagi. Sailor Moon. He is my close friend. He is my guardian. _

          "Odango, you're out late." Seiya whispered, and the blonde girl found herself blushing again, ripples in the water causing her reflection to scatter quickly. She slowly raised her eyes back up to the sky, the constellations seeming just a bit brighter since the boy had joined her side. "I couldn't stay in." Usagi countered, tilting her head to look at him with a half smile. "I wanted to come out, since it's such a clear night." Seiya calmly nodded, and slipped his arm around her shoulder blades. His free hand extended towards the sky, and he pointed his finger at a certain array of stars.

"See that?" He whispered lowly.

Usagi's eyes calmly followed the tip of his finger. "Hai."

          "That's Orion." He begun to trace the outline of the constellation with the same finger as Usagi gave a small sigh of awe. Her mouth slightly ajar she nodded contently with the information that was presented to her. "Ne, Seiya?" She asked timidly, as the boy was dropping his hand. He turned to her, letting his hand drop as her hands fell to her sides. "Hai?" He asked curiously, tilting his head and navy eyes brightening.

          "What's it like to touch a star?" The question sounded a bit dumb, as Seiya begun to chuckle lightly. Usagi looked from right to left, blue eyes seeming perplexed. "What? What? Did I say something wrong?" Her eyebrow twitched, and the idol carefully silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Of course not. After all, you're touching one right now." Usagi blinked, looking down at her hands. Seiya shook his head, and extended his hand. "Give me your hand." Still puzzled, the blonde slowly held out her right hand to him. He delicately took it within his own. 

          He carefully placed her right hand against his chest, right over his heart. Usagi's brows creased in growing confusion, as she felt the beating of his heart vibrate against her palm, and sparkling something within her own chest that she had been blind to before. "Only a very special lady can touch a star. You're touching a star right now, so what does that tell you?" His tone was low, aching with longing, and his undying feelings for the young teenager standing in front of him. He let her hand go, as she took a step closer. 

**SEIYA**

_          Can you feel it? My own shine burning intensely for you. Can you feel it take over your senses and heat your cheeks? That is my love for you. You can feel it; you can hear it in my voice. You know how much I would stay by you? I'd stand by you till my dying wish. My last breath. I'd be your own Prince, to whisk you away. To dry your eyes from all the horrible things that trouble you. Just give me a chance to do that. I can back to you. I wanted to see you. I want to be there for you. Open up your heart._

          The girl wouldn't make any move to speak, yet just to stare. To take everything he was feeling in through the sound of his voice, and within the depths of his eyes. Instantly it felt like she had plunged into a world where only the two of them existed. No rank of sailor solider. No worries about destiny. No worries about the sorrow Mamoru had blessed upon her. Nothing at all. She found herself lost in the eyes that fell in love with her from the first time he saw her. 

          Strong arms drew her out of the daydream, and she felt herself be drawn closer to the boy. She quickly peered up, and caught his amused expression across his face. She blinked repeatedly, a bit embarrassed at having gotten lost like that. "I know you're hurt... I know your still healing.." Seiya begun. "--But now, won't you give me that chance to help you heal? Won't you give me the chance to be your own star?" 

Usagi's eyes flickered. "Seiya..."

          The tone was worry, yet Seiya silenced her with holding up his hand in small protest. Carefully tilting his head, he brought one hand forward to gently tilt her chin up so he could have a clear view of her eyes. "It's all up to you, my Odango." He looked her over once more; examining light blue depths before he tenderly brushed lips to her in a real attempt to let her know the depth of how he felt. Even if the kiss started out as feather light, it still set Usagi's thoughts and emotions on a roller coaster, and a wave of new warmth spreading throughout her veins and causing her temples to throb.

          At first the girl didn't know whether to dwell on the dreadful feeling in the back of her mind, and push him away. Crying out that Mamoru would come back to her soon enough. But Usagi, after a years' time didn't want to see his star die. She didn't want to see him burn out because of her. She pressed back on her heels, propping herself up against her tiptoes, as the kiss grew from a one-sided peck, to an exchange of devotion and understanding. Usagi understood him. She finally could see without the curtain over her eyes.

          Exhaling through his nose, Seiya drew back to press his forehead against the other girl's. "Odango, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that.." A bit dazed at the power in his kiss, Usagi managed to smile. The boy went quickly to re-claim her lips, tender and true. 

**USAGI**

_          Warmth. Comfort. Protection. It's all in his kiss, and its been staring at me through his smile all along. Maybe you aren't the only one waiting for this, Seiya. Maybe I needed a wake up all. Too blinded by my own 'destiny' I couldn't experience what it was like. Your gentle embrace is different, but I'm beginning to love it. I want to follow your trail across the night sky. Be able to look up and warm my face in your smile._

**SEIYA**

_I love you, my Moon Princess, my Odango._

**USAGI**

_I'll let you guide me._

          Nearby, the outline of bright green eyes, as well as violet eyes were seen, as the two figured managed to stay hidden behind a blossoming tree. Passing gazes towards the couple lavishing in their own world. Yaten stepped out from the shadows, allowing his outline to be bathed in the moon's knowing gaze. "I think we've lost him forever." He shook his head, as Taiki stepped out of the shadow to join his shorter brother's side. "We already lost him when he first looked at her."

"But do they have to do THAT?"

"Its called affection, Yaten." Taiki leaned back against the side of the tree.

"You probably wish it was you and Mizuno-san in that position."

"Shut. up. you. idiot!" Taiki hissed warningly.

"You know it's true..."

"Cut it out! I do NOT like her!"


End file.
